


Nevicata

by Akaruii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: A cherry blossom you were not, but snow is beautiful as well.





	Nevicata

**Author's Note:**

> Nevicata means 'snowfall' in Italian. (Correct me if I'm wrong.)
> 
> Inspired by a chapter in the manga Horimiya.

There was always something that bothered you every day. You knew that it wasn’t something that should’ve mattered, but curiosity always got the best of you. There was a cheeky boy next door that you always wondered about. There was always a different girl with him each week, but at least his looks explained most of it. You knew he was a player, but there were times where you really wondered if that really was the case.

It was impossible to not take notice of him after all. You were cooped up in your little apartment for most of the days, doing your job as an editor. He was one of the people you saw weekly, if not daily. You couldn’t help but wonder about the way he acted.

 _Why did he look so lonely?_

Well, you weren’t one to talk, being even lonelier than he was. You rarely take the time to mutter even a word to anyone other than your boss or people you had contracts with. However, the look he had in his eyes were foreign to you; a mixture of emotions. You noticed it from the times you saw him talking to his friends in that café you visited for a late night out or those times when you saw him walking slowly to his university from your window.

You stopped yourself from thinking any further.

You made it a point not to get close to anyone and thinking about someone you haven’t even talked to wasn’t helping. If anything, you honestly didn’t want to have any relations with the brunet. He was too cheerful and outgoing. An introvert like you had no business with people like him and he probably wouldn’t even bother either.

However, your heart still raced wildly for him.  


You were surprised to say the least. The same person you thought to be different from you and never would bother with you… He was here now, standing in front of you with a forced grin on his face. You narrowed your eyes as you leaned against the door frame of your apartment as the brunet stood just outside.

“You’re (Name), right?” You nodded slowly. He suddenly lowers his head and places his hands in a pleading position just in front of it. You bit back a gasp as you rebalanced yourself on your feet.

“W-What are you–?!” He then speaks.

“Sorry to ask this of you, but please be my girlfriend!” he shouts. There was a hesitant undertone hidden in there, as if he was scared of rejection. Though, you didn’t know why he’d think that, seeing how flirtatious he was. You looked up as you hear a few doors open from the other apartments, their owners curious as to what was happening.

“J-Just come in for now!” you quickly said as you pulled the man inside recklessly and slammed your door shut. You turned to face him and frowned. The brunet quickly recognized the look on your face to be a look of confusion. He gave you an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, you’re probably confused,” he stated the obvious. You nodded.  


“So you want me to pretend I’m your girlfriend to shake off this girl who’s madly in love with you?” you repeated to the man that sat on your couch. The brunet grins as he nods happily. You placed a mug of coffee in front of him as your other hand holds your own mug to your lips.

“Ah, thank you, (Name)-chan,” he thanked as he picked up carefully and took a sip from it. “Wow, this is really good!”

“Your name?” you asked as you found a comfortable spot on the couch next to him.

“Oikawa Tooru,” he replied. You acknowledged it with a nod. The next few seconds were filled with an eerie silence as you thought over his request. Oikawa glances around the room as he awaits for your next words. Of course, being the person he was, he couldn’t take it any longer. “So–”

“I’ll help you.” You interrupted him. His chocolate eyes widened as he turns to face you. You were staring off into the distance as you sipped your coffee. You noticed his gaze on you and frowned. “What’s with that stupid look on your face? I said I’ll do it, so I’ll do it.”

“You will?! Thank you so much, (Name)-chan!” he cries as he suddenly pulls you into a hug, nearly making you drop your beverage. “You’re such a great person. I promise to repay you after all of this is over!” He then breaks the hug as he stands up to head out. “We’ll start tomorrow!” Oikawa quickly shouts as he dashes off to the front door to leave.

You sat there in silence as the door closes with a bang, leaving you with one question.

 _Why you?_  


  
_A few weeks later…_

  
You groaned as crawled out of your covers and slipped into your house slippers. You drowsily made your way out of your bedroom as your apartment walls made the ringing doorbell echo throughout it. You sighed as you slowly unlocked your door to reveal an overly cheerful person grinning at you. You tried hard to open your eyes enough to see who it was.

“(Name)-chan, good morning!”

“Who sounds so much like that idiot…?” you mumbled groggily as you rubbed your eyes in hopes of getting your body out of its sleepy state.

“That’s so mean, (Name)-chan! You’ve only just met me!” the person whines.

…

Oh, it was the idiot.

“Huh? What do you want from me so early in the morning?” you asked him as he made his way into your cozy home. Oikawa watched as you swayed from side to side due to an early morning. He smiled at how cute you were in the morning as he placed an arm around you to keep you from falling onto the   
floor.

“Is it a bit too early for you, (Name)-chan?” His words lingered in your head for a while as you tried to read the digital clock nearby on the wall.

 _4:07_

Realizing the time, you didn’t hesitate to kick him away from you.

“Ow!”

“It’s four in the morning! Why in the world are you here?!” you yelled as the brunet crouches down to hold the leg you kicked. He lets out a nervous laugh.

“A few friends invited me out for a late night with a few girls and I couldn’t refuse such a good invitation. Then on my way home, I realized I left my keys at home, so can I stay at your place for a little while?”

“Isn’t this going a bit too far for just being your pretend girlfriend?” His hands quickly jot up to cover your mouth. “Mmph?!” Your eyes narrowed as he shushes you.

“Please don’t say that so loudly. Someone might be listening!” he reminds you as he places a finger against his lips. You gently moved his hand away from your mouth as you made your way back to your bedroom. “(Name)-chan?”

“Do whatever you want. Just don’t bother me when I’m sleeping,” you told him as you closed your bedroom door. You heard him give a muffled thanks from the other side of the door. You let out a sigh as you crawled back into your bed.  


You searched through your wardrobe for a coat. Once you found one, you quickly put it on before you headed into your living room. You stopped when you saw the brunet sleeping peacefully on your coach. He was in a sitting position and his head was tilted to the side. You bit back a smile as you noticed a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.

Remembering all the talk of how handsome he was, you decided to study his face up close to see if it really was as handsome as everyone said he was. You quietly approached him and crouched down, looking up at him. True enough, his face had the perfect features. A single thought raced through your head.

Oikawa looked more handsome than when he was putting up that  _fake smile._

Meanwhile, he opened his eyes slowly and notices a pair of eyes staring innocently into his own. Oikawa blinks a few more times until he realizes it’s you. The corners of his lips curl up into a grin.

“(Name)-chan, is this the first time you’ve seen someone handsome?” the brunet inquired. Of course, you didn’t hesitate.

“Yeah, it’s the first time I’ve ever seen you be as handsome as everyone believes you to be,” you replied straightforwardly. Your forward response surprises him, causing a bit of blood to rush to his cheeks. Oikawa opens his mouth to say something back. You stood up and held your hand out to him. “I’m heading out for a morning snack. Want to come along?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t worry. We’ll come back to get the landlord to open your apartment,” you assured him. The brunet takes your hand and helps himself up.

“Could it be that you’re worried that I’d do something to you tonight?” he teases you as he leans in close to your face, lips nearly touching yours. “Worrying about something like that; how cute!” You pushed his face away quickly, trying hard not to blush.

“How cheeky. I do believe that I’m older than you, so don’t think about trying anything,” you warned him in an attempt to calm your beating heart.

“Eh?! How old are you, (Name)-chan?” He immediately realizes his mistake. “Ah, I’m sorry, (Name)-chan! I shouldn’t be asking how–”

“I’m twenty-three,” you stated as you put on your shoes. There was silence for a few seconds before you looked over your shoulder at him. “Why are you surprised? It’s only my age.”

“Um, it’s nothing. Let’s go on our date!” he said as he took your hand and pulled you out the comfort of your home.

“Date?” He puts on a smile as he leads you somewhere.

“What better way to make our act more believable than to go on a date?” the brunet clarified, as he turns to face you. “Come on! It’ll be fun. I’ll treat you like a queen and I’ll buy you everything you want for today!”

 _An act…_

“I suppose that’d be fine.”  


“Oikawa, buy this for me,” you demanded, pointing at the porcupine. The said brunet glanced over your shoulder to see what it was.

“But it’s not cute at all!” he cried as he points at it as if it was some alien creature.

“It reminds me of you,” you blurted out in a soft voice, your cheeks dusted with a soft pink. Oikawa immediately noticed and began questioning you.

“How so?”

“Getting close to you without caution is dangerous. You’re always putting up a front to make sure you yourself don’t get hurt and instead hurt others in the process. You’re afraid of getting close to anyone, but really, you’re just hiding who you really are. You’re this lovely person that no one knows about and you don’t have to be anyone you don’t want to be,” you explained.

Oikawa watches as you smile to yourself and a smile appears on his face as well. He never knew that you could see past his spikes. He picks up the cat nearby and places it close to your face.

“Then you’re like a cat, (Name)-chan.” You can tell he’s holding back some of his emotions, but that was okay. “You’re always scared off getting close to people too and you act like you don’t care when you actually do. You’ll scratch when you feel threatened and you’ll climb somewhere unreachable when you’re hurt. But then when someone treats you right, you accept that person and you’ll stay close to them.”

You bite back a frown as you recalled some of your past experiences.

“We both seem to know each other so well,” Oikawa comments. You let out a sigh of content as you snatched the stuffed animal from his hand.

“Then I’ll buy both of them along with a few other things,” you stated as you continued to look around the shop some more.

“Huh?! You’re going to buy more? My wallet’s going to die at this rate! I want to save some money for when I actually do get a real girlfriend!” the brunet exclaimed as he follows you. You looked over your shoulder to meet his worried gaze.

“You know, I do understand how all of this works. You know, the façade we’re putting up and all.” He stops to watch you as you continue walking throughout the shop. “I know I’m not the one you want. That person’s elsewhere. That’s why, when you finally do get one, I’ll leave your wallet… and you alone, so I’ll take advantage of it as much as possible now. Even if it is fake, I still want to have some memories left.”

“(Name)-chan…” You sighed as you lightly flicked his forehead.

“What are you getting all depressed for? I’m just your pretend girlfriend,” you reminded him. “Besides, Mr. Porcupine, shouldn’t you be doing what you’re supposed to do and giving off the best image before you leave? We can’t have you crying like a baby, now can we?”

“But it sounds like you’re really in love with me, (Name),” he revealed his thoughts. You noticed the drop of the honorific he’s so used to using for your name. “If I knew it would end up like this, then I’d never would’ve asked–”

“Who said I was in love?” you asked, stopping him in the process. “There you go again with your overconfident self.”

“I thought you were serious there,” the brunet said as he gently held your hand in his. “I don’t want to hurt you of all people, so that’s why if it gets too much, I want you to tell me and we’ll stop right away.”

“Look at you go, Oikawa; being the heartbreaker you are. My heart won’t beat for you no matter how hard you try. I told you. I do understand what it means to be a fake girlfriend,” you sighed as you pulled your hand away. “The unspoken rule of not falling in love during the time we spend together.”

“Yeah…”

“Alright, all this sappiness is starting to get annoying. I want ice cream. What about you?” you asked him. Oikawa nods happily as he takes your hand and leads you to a nearby ice cream shop he highly recommends. You let him lead you in silence as you thought about that unspoken rule.

 _If you fell in love before becoming his fake girlfriend…_

 _Then it wouldn’t really count, would it?_

Little did you know, someone else thought the  _same_  thing.  


  
_A few days later…_

  
“Ah, it’s raining!” Oikawa whines as he looks up at the sky from the door.

“Did you forget your umbrella or something?” one of his friends asked as he opened up his umbrella.

“Eh? You’re going to share your umbrella with me?” Oikawa asked hopefully as he slowly inched towards his friend. He scoffed.

“As if, Trashykawa. If I did that, then my girlfriend would probably be all over you when I pick her up,” the guy said as he pushed Oikawa away and began walking into the rain, his umbrella over his head. “Aren’t you dating that girl next door? She’s probably on her way here.”

“She’s not one to get out of the house often,” the brunet stated as he rubbed the back of his head. His friend turned to face him.

“If she really does love you, she wouldn’t leave you like this, now would she?” And with a smile, he left, leaving a quiet Oikawa to stand alone. He stares at his feet and ponders what he should do next. Recalling the time the two of you went on a date, it was already established that you didn’t have any feelings for him. So why would you even bother with someone like him? “Oi, Trashykawa! Stop looking all depressed when your girlfriend is here to pick you up!” shouted his friend. The brunet glances up and he couldn’t believe what he saw. There you were, umbrella in hand as you walked up to him.

“(Name)-chan?” He called out your name, hesitation clear in his voice. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m here to give you a dry trip home,” you replied as you stopped just before him. “Well, what are you waiting for? If you don’t take my offer now, you’ll never get one again.” Your words alone were enough to snap him out of his trance.

“You wouldn’t have the heart to leave me stranded anyway, (Name)-chan!” Oikawa pouts as he entered under the protective layer of the umbrella and slips the handle into his hand.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” you answered to his comment. “Not now and not ever.” He glances at you as you looked away from him. “Leaving you here alone would make me look like a cruel person, so I’m not going to damper my image because of something stupid like this,” you quickly added. He lets out the puff of air he didn’t realize he was holding. Once again, his hopes were high, but instead, you just shot it down once more.

“Anyway, let’s go,” you told him, tugging on his shirt. Oikawa felt blood rushing up to his cheeks and tries to muster up the courage to ask you what you were doing. “Don’t be so nervous. This is just so you won’t walk any faster than I do. For a player, you sure don’t act like it.”

“I’ve never lasted with a girl long enough for this to happen,” he explained.

“Just keep walking,” you ordered as you gently nudged him forward. You knew it shouldn’t have, but your heart fluttered at the thought that this was a first for him… and for you. You sighed softly as you looked up, remember that a cold front was about to enter. As the cold air slowly entered the area, you noticed that the rain came to a slow stop as a bit of snow replaced it instead.

“(Name)-chan, it’s beginning to snow,” you heard Oikawa say. You nodded as you held a hand out for a snowflake to fall on. “Is there anything you want to do while it’s still snowing?” You took a few seconds to think it over.

“I’ve always wanted a long, romantic walk in the snow.” You watched as the brunet closed the umbrella at his side, letting the last few raindrops and a bit of snow fall on top of your head. “Trashykawa, what are you doing?!” You let out a gasp when you felt his hand wrap around yours, tugging at it as he began walking ahead.

“We’re taking a walk in the snow!” he answered. You frowned.

“That’s not what I meant!” Oikawa laughs as he continued pulling you along. “Trashykawa!”  


  
_A few days later…_

  
After a few days of snow, it began thawing out. You stared out the window as you watched it begin to thaw. It was peaceful, but on the other hand, a very loud and cheerful Oikawa was hanging around in your home.

“Spring is coming,” you murmured as you sipped a bit of coffee from your mug. Oikawa smiled as he looks at the window as well.

“Yeah. Spring will come and maybe I’ll even get my cherry blossom,” he hoped. You knew he was referring to his special other, but you were pretty sure it wasn’t you. She’d probably be the small cherry blossom as it falls into his hand. She would be a pretty girl with a warm personality. But most of all, she’d be the who can offer him a beautiful love, one that wasn’t tainted or tries to be more than it actually is.

Yeah, that’s right…

“…It’s not anything like the snow at all,” you mumbled softly as you rested your head on your hand, elbow propped against the table. “It would be better if it didn’t snow.”

 _It would’ve been a whole lot better if it didn’t snow… and if you weren’t there in the first place._

“What do you mean?” Oikawa asked.

“Snow is pretty for a while, but once we do everything you wanted to do with snow, it’s inevitable that you’d have to clean it up later. If you aren’t careful it’ll pile up and become a hassle. That’s why, it’s better not to get too attached to it and wait for spring to come,” you explained as you traced the top of your mug with a finger, going along the circle.

That was you.

You were only going to be hassle because Oikawa took the chance to interact with you. You were a mess and didn’t know when to stop. You were molded into something that you actually weren’t because you weren’t his girlfriend and never will be. You never treated him warmly like you should’ve and your heart was tainted with greed and jealousy. You wanted to be more than you actually were, but like snow, you would eventually be forgotten and left behind. What else was there to do except melt?

Oikawa watches you in silence as pain flashed for a second in your eyes. He bit his lip and was tempted to say something, but couldn’t.

There was silence and tension for the rest of his visit that day.  


You let out a sigh as you sat on a bench, staring out into the distance. Little droplets of water splashed onto you from behind as water splhed into the fountain behind you. It was another long winter day. You kicked at the air, hoping to cure your boredom as you waited patiently for the person who called you out here. You looked up momentarily and saw a mess of brown hair. You stood up angrily and opened your mouth to yell at him.

“Oi–”

“Snow doesn’t melt just because spring comes!” Oikawa shouted, shocking you in the process.

“What are you talking about?” you began, “The sun comes and melts the snow. We learned this in elementary school.” He frowns.

“Snow is beautiful and it won’t melt just because spring is here. It comes because it found the right conditions and it’ll stay as long as the conditions are met no matter what the season. It won’t be forgotten because every minute spent with it will never leave our hearts.”

 _Aah, what the heck was this guy saying?_

“I love the snow and I always have!” the brunet continues.

“Huh?!”

“I love the snow because it’s beautiful and won’t be tainted even if you step on it and it won’t stop doing what it’s meant to do. I love it because even though it’s cold, it’ll still give you a one of a kind joy you won’t get anywhere else. I love it because I have my own patch of snow right here that’ll never melt,” he pointed out as he reached out to hold your hand in his. You felt your blood rush to your head, your cheeks now flaring with a vibrant red.

“W-What are you saying? You don’t have to go this far–”

“I want to! You’re fine just the way you are and I know this because I’ve been watching you for the longest time. I’ve been waiting for snow my entire life, not cherry blossoms because it’s always been here. And now that I’ve finally gotten the chance to step into your life, the snow, I’m not ever going back inside the house.”

“T…Tooru?” you managed to muster out.

“I love you, (Name),” Oikawa repeated one last time. You feel your heart beat rapidly, ready to jump out your chest.

“How long have you felt this way?” you wondered, refusing to meet his eyes.

“I’ve been in love with you long before we first talked. Asking you to help me ward off a girl was the only way I could think of to talk with you, so that’s why I did it. I shouldn’t have done something so–” You placed a finger to his lips. “But, (Name)-chan, that was really horrible of me to do something so backhanded to get close to you!”

“If that was backhanded, then what I did was worse. I took advantage of you and your love and couldn’t bring myself to truly express my feelings for you even though it was there. The snow doesn’t deserve the sun,” you explained, whispering the last part quietly for only him to hear. You feel him pull you into his chest, enveloping you with his warmth. You could feel soft vibrations from him as he talked.

“Then if you have to melt, melt for me. No matter how much you have to melt, just make sure to come back to me,” the brunet whispers, his arms tightening around you. You smiled as you brought your hands up to wrap around him as well.

“Trashykawa, you’re getting way too sappy for me,” you choked.

“(Name)-chan, it’s starting to snow again,” he notified you. “Is there anything you would like to do this time?” Of course, this time, you weren’t afraid of being a bit more selfish.

“I want a kiss during snowfall,” you requested, pulling back to meet his eyes once more.

“Request granted!” he chirped. And for once, he wore a sincere smile with eyes filled with the sparks of love. Oikawa slowly leaned in, making your heart race with every inch he moved closer. Before long, he placed his lips onto yours for an enchanting kiss. “I love you, (Name)-chan.”

“I… love you too, Tooru.”

_And if only for a moment, a couple was blessed under snowfall._

 


End file.
